Dangerous Waters
by Wounded Wing
Summary: Mari doesn't know how to swim but Tidus doesn't know that. Riku is not happy. Young Riku/OC


"Go on Mari! You can do it, ya!" Wakka called to the girl on the dock.

Even with those encouraging words, Mari shook her head at the boys in the water. She never entered any body of water without Riku there with her. Wakka didn't know that of course. Fortunately for Mari, Sora, who was floating next to the older boy, was trying to discourage him from coaxing his friend from jumping off the dock.

Mari looked at the water nervously. She couldn't be more embarrassed. She was Wakka and Riku's age and a year older than Sora and the others and she was the only one of the group that _didn't_ know how to swim. The only reason Tidus, Wakka and Selphie didn't know was because she always stuck by Riku and played it off as being clingy. She wished Riku was here at the moment, but he was busy helping Kairi at the other side of the islet, something about getting a thalassa shell. He had said he'd be done as quickly as he could but who knew how long that would take.

As Mari stared at the water in thought, Tidus crept up behind her. Sora shouted a warning but it was too late as the young boy saw his friend get shoved into the water.

* * *

At that same moment Kairi and Riku were walking along the beach, Riku having retrieved a shell that lay in deep water at the back of the islet.

As the two walked along the shore to join their friends, Riku had looked up to the sky in thought, only to be alerted by Kairi's shout, "Mari!"

Her name immediately caught his attention as his eyes focused on the scene playing out in front of him. He saw Mari standing at the edge of the dock, and by the look of her posture she didn't seem too comfortable. He quickly took notice of Tidus standing just a foot behind her and to Riku's horror, saw the young boy push his friend into the water.

Before he could think of anything else, Riku sprinted across the remaining stretch of sand, his legs bounding off the shore faster than ever. As he got closer, he could see Mari struggling to keep her head above the water, her arms and legs flailing in panic beneath her.

The second he was close enough, the silver haired boy jumped into the water and swam toward the drowning girl. He quickly reached her and held her up in the water. Her arms instantly wrapped themselves around his neck tightly. When he was sure she was secure he made his way back to the shore.

Once on firm land, Riku tried to take a look at Mari and make sure she wasn't injured. However, as he tried to unwrap her grip from his neck, she only held on tighter. He then took notice of her trembling body. She was breathing in heavily and crying softly into his neck. Riku's heart broke from seeing her this way. He had seen Mari scared before but it had _never_ been this bad.

Riku closed his eyes in relief, knowing that the girl was safe and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting and protective way. He brought her head under his chin as his body seemed to curl around her.

The two of them were soon surrounded by their friends. Kairi was kneeling behind Mari while Tidus, Wakka and Sora were running over to them, worry and panicked expressions on all their faces.

Tidus was the first to speak, "Mari, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Riku's eyes snapped open and zeroed in on the sandy haired blond, "What in the world were you thinking?" Riku's voice asked venomously.

Tidus, hearing Riku's biting tone, took a step back in shock and fright, "I thought that—"

"What? You thought that pushing someone into the water all of sudden, without _any_ warning, was a good idea?"

"N-no! I was just having fun, I didn't think—"

"That's right, you didn't think! You could have killed Mari!"

Tidus looked at his sandals in shame, "I-I'm sorry Riku."

Just as Riku was about to yell at him again, he felt a small tug at his collar. His attention snapped to brown haired girl in his arms. Her golden eyes were red from crying, her cheeks were aflame with embarrassment and shame as she bit her lips nervously.

"It's okay Riku." Her voice was weak and soft, "Tidus didn't know."

The words she spoke made him even angrier. Even after what Tidus had done to her, she was still willing to forgive him?

"How about I give you swimming lessons, Mari?"

Riku's eyes went wide. He looked down at the small brunette in shock. Swimming lessons with Tidus? The boy's aqua eyes narrowed in disgust. Riku knew of Tidus' crush on Mari, it was why he was always teasing her, because he was trying to hide how he felt about her. Now, Tidus had a chance to be with her, _alone_ , and giving her swimming lessons. The very thought of the two of them together made him want to gag. 'Over my dead body,' thought Riku.

With Mari still in his arms, he picked her up easily and turned her away from the group that stood around them, "Don't bother. I'll be the one to teach her. And we'll start right now, away from you."

Tidus and the others could only stare as the silver haired boy stomped away with Mari in his arms.

The small girl could do nothing but hold onto her friend as he made his way to the back part of the islet.

Once they were there, she unwrapped her arms from around Riku's neck and wiped her eyes of stray tears.

Riku crossed his arms as he glared at her, "Why would you forgive him Mari?"

She timidly looked up at him through her lashes, "He didn't know Riku."

The boy closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, "That doesn't mean that what he did was any less wrong."

She looked down at her feet, "I know. But it's okay because you were there to save me." She looked up at him, her golden eyes sparkling in admiration for the boy in front if her, "Right, Riku?"

His aqua eyes widened at her statement. He felt his cheeks heat up as he looked away and brought a hand up to scratch his cheek to hide the blush. "I guess so," he mumbled.

Mari grinned, unaware of the effect her smile had on the boy. "Were you telling the truth, Riku? Are you really gonna teach me how to swim?"

Riku turned to her and nodded. A part of him regretted the words the moment they came out of his mouth. He liked having Mari rely on him whenever they would go out onto the water together. He liked it when she clung onto him. But now, he had to teach her how to swim, since he said he would, in front of all their friends, no less.

Mari jumped up in excitement, "I'm gonna learn how to swim! Thank you Riku!" She wrapped her arms around his torso, "Thank you so much!"

His cheeks flared again as he patted her on the head, "Yeah, yeah."

The silver haired boy then gently pushed her shoulder away as he turned toward the water, "Come on, I'll show you the basics right now."

The golden eyed girl grinned widely at her friend and nodded as she skipped toward the water.


End file.
